


How Encanis Stole Felling, part 2

by CoatTheBoneless



Series: How Encanis Stole Felling [2]
Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatTheBoneless/pseuds/CoatTheBoneless
Summary: Something I made for toboldlynerd in the 2017 kkc holiday exchange. I was feeling festive and inspired, so I made a sequel......... but its a poem! It's a little sloppy, but I still like it.





	How Encanis Stole Felling, part 2

‘Twas the night before Felling, and all through the Inn,  
Not a creature was stirring, ‘till Encanis stalked in.  
He crept up the stairs, and crept up to a door,  
And left the innkeeper a note, right there on the floor.

Then, bright and early, the innkeeper did rise,  
And saw the kind note right there ‘fore his eyes.  
And oh, how he grinned. His face split with joy,  
To think he’d made winter happy for one (quite large) boy.

But all was not well, in that town wreathed in snow,  
For today was the day, the day Encanis must go.  
From the smithy they pulled a large iron wheel,  
And told to Encanis that ‘fore God he must kneel.

With that command, Encanis shivered in fright.  
How could he touch iron? And on this very night,  
Before all the townsfolk, superstitious were they,  
And the man ‘neath the mask was not man but Fae!

And all of the fae hate iron, it’s true  
With all the town watching, what was Encanis to do?  
But before old Encanis could be chained in the pit,  
The demon turned towards the Waystone and split!

He dashed past the townsfolk, stunned looks on their faces,  
And burst into the inn, why this of all places?  
The townsfolk soon caught him and chained him to the wheel,  
And there they left him, which was hardly ideal

For the innkeeper who was now ‘neath the mask,  
And had taken the place of the fae boy named Bast.  
Soon the people returned, and took back the face,  
And scolded him greatly for leaving his place.

The innkeeper returned to his home he called Stone  
And there, waiting for him, was a boy pale as bone.  
The boy rushed to his teacher, his eyes red with tears,  
And out from his mouth spilled all of his fears.

The man calmed the boy down, and stopped the tears flowing,  
Then said to the boy, “you ought to be going  
Up to your bed, and get a night’s sleep.  
After all, you’ve spent your nights being a creep!”

Bast stood for a moment, shocked and surprised.  
Then a sparkle of joy leaked into his eyes.  
He grinned, they both laughed, and went up to bed.  
And on that happy note, this winter story’s been said.

But life does not end when a story is through.  
While both went to bed, both nursed aches old and new.  
Now hear these words thrice as they slip from my tongue:  
Life is not at all like the songs you’ve heard sung.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coat-the-boneless)


End file.
